Abandoned Heart
by appleklaine
Summary: Blaine Anderson is just a teenage boy trying to live his life to full pleasure. M for future chapters and language.


Blaine looked up from his desk as his mother walked in the room.

"Get out! I don't want you in here!" he said.

"I need to talk to you, about your father."

"What about him? I don't care at all. He isn't here for me, so I don't care."

"He's in jail again. His girlfriend called me. He's going to write you soon."

"Get out mom I'm busy!"

His mother left the room "Okay, but sweetie, I want the dishes done!"

Blaine knew his father was an alcoholic, but he didn't think that he would get thrown into jail for it. Public intoxication, probably. Whatever, he didn't care about his father, he had only met him once in his life. Blaine just wanted to be left alone.

* * *

><p>School. Ugh. Blaine didn't mind the learning aspect of school, just most of the people. Everyone there was so fucking immature. He hated his school. Why couldn't he just switch to a more art-friendly school? Everything there was about sports. Boo-fucking-hoo you can put a ball into a basket. Good job. Want a cookie?<p>

Math class. Blaine wasn't bad at math, he just didn't think anything they were learning was relevant to what he wanted to do with his life. He wanted to sing. That's all. He had never had voice lessons, but damn it, he thought he was pretty good for a 16 year old boy. The teacher asked a question, and the loud girl, Rachel, shouted out the answer.

"Yes that's correct Rachel, but please raise your hand next time."

Blaine turned the music up on his iPod. Ahhhh, he could hear the teacher enough to learn what he needed, but he couldn't hear the annoying chatter of the students behind him. Eventually, class ended. He picked up his books, put them in his bag, and left. Next was science.

Science was one of Blaine's favorite subjects. He was really good in it, and to be honest, it was one of the only classes he could stand to be in. Except for one thing, a boy. Jeremiah. His ex.

Jeremiah had gone to a different school, a private one. They met previously at a concert for one of their favorite bands, and then they reconnected online via facebook.

That relationship was okay, however all Jeremiah ever wanted to do was make out and frot. Blaine didn't mind that at first, but then it got to the point where they never did anything else. No talking, no nothing. A few months later, Jeremiah texted Blaine a simple word "Single."

That was the end of that relationship. It was completely awkward for Blaine, being in the same room as him, but he dealt with it. Seeing him flirt with all of the boys and the girls right in front of him. After all that they had been through. Class went by considerably fast, seeing as he was pretty good at science.

* * *

><p>Oh lunch. This school was pretty much just like all others, in the sense that they had lots of different groups. Blaine didn't know where he belonged. He was pretty well liked by everyone, but somehow people would rather go into their own little groups than sit with him.<p>

He remembered this one girl, Santana. He knew she had a crush on him, so he might take advantage of that, but she was about to go smoke with Sam Evans and some other girl.

He caught up with her just in time, and they had been friends for a few months, so she decided to let him come along.

They walked out of the school, Santana taping the door down so they could re- enter the school without getting caught.

The spot of choice for the kids was somewhere off school grounds, but it was still close enough that they could go back inside quickly.

Sam and the other girl, Quinn, were already outside.

"Sam, Quinn, this is Blaine. He's my….uh….friend"

Blaine looked down at his feet. He knew Sam. He had the biggest crush on him when he was in middle school, and Sam knew. They also happened to be in the same gym class.

"Hi…Blaine….wow…you…..blossomed?" Sam laughed. Quinn scowled up at Sam. Oh, so Quinn liked him. Sam was cute, but he wasn't going to get wrecked by Quinn just because he thought Sam was hott.

The three delinquents lit up, and Blaine remembered why he hated smoking. The smell, the way people looked while doing it. His great grandmother had smoked, and she died because of it.

Santana respected Blaine enough not to offer him one, she knew that he had problems with drugs in his family.

"Blaine, come here…let me try something." Santana said, luring Blaine in.

Blaine leaned forward, wary of what she was going to try. Santana puckered up her lips and Blaine pulled away quickly.

"What the hell? I know you like me, but Jesus Christ! I'm gay!" Blaine snapped. The latina rolled her eyes.

"I bet Blaine wouldn't mind kissing me" Sam gave a cocky smile.

"And what makes you think that?" Blaine flirted back, hey, if he was going to hang out with these people why not have a little fun?

"Come here then."

Blaine walked towards Sam and looked up at him. The blonde boy grabbed the back of Blaine's head, and pressed their faces together in a passionate lip-lock. Sam's mouth tasted like cigarette smoke mixed with trident chewing gum. Blaine was disgusted at the fact that Sam had been smoking, but the delicious gum flavor made up for it.

"Ahem, we are still here you know." Quinn said, breaking up the couple.

"Sorry…OH SHIT, WE BETTER GET BACK INSIDE"

Blaine ran to his next class, English. He was trying, but he just couldn't seem to get people to like him. Except for Rachel, who was fucking annoying. All she did was blurt out answers and flirt with all of the guys. Again, Blaine was pretty intelligent, so he just listened to the teacher and did his work, anticipating next block.

Last block came, gym class. The only reason he was looking forward to it was because of Sam.

Of course, Sam decided not to show up. _'Did I do something wrong? Oh god I really like him though…what if I scared him?' _Blaine thought. He lazily made his way through gym class, and as soon as the bell rang, he was out of that goddamn school for the day.


End file.
